The One
by KrazyKoolAidTrunks
Summary: Pan and Trtunks a very sweet and touching story


Preface!! Trunks sat up. 2:07 flashed on the Timex alarm clock. He couldn't sleep he gazed upon the fast asleep gokou and pan then at the beautiful heavenly bodies of light he saw out the window. He felt a warm glow in his heart but he felt empty like something was missing but he didn't know what.  
  
It's been a few years since they been out in space and life presumed normal trunks was still at the capsule corp. and hating everyday of it. Pan is in high school studding law and bisness. Gokou well he does the same thing he's been doing for the last 50 years. Summer vacation just started and pan and her family were on their way to a barb b q in celebration of it. Pan rang the doorbell."Hey guys come on in!" bra said sweetly and opened the door. "Hey pan what's up?" bra said." nothing much "she responded. "Hey is trunks around I haven't seen him in like forever! Months!" she said. "hmmmmmm he should be getting off from working a few "she said. "Okay now let's get to that party!" bra said doing a little jig. Pan chuckled and followed her.  
  
Just as bra said Trunks came through the door and said to himself. "Hmm they must've started the party already" He went upstairs and got quickly dressed he came back down to find pan and bra getting more plates for the party. "Hey guys," he said with a sweet smile. "Hey trunks" pan squealed and hugged him tightly. "hI pan haven't seen you in a while!" he said disarranging her hair. "aaaayy cut it out!" she whimpered. " C'mon lets get this parted started!!" he said and walked outside and pan and bra followed. Everyone had a nice time. Vegeta got in trouble for gorging himself into the Jell-O pie. Goku got major heartburn from consuming one to many cheese triscut biscuits and Gohan and Videl won the square dancing competition. The Son family was about to leave. Trunks escorted Pan and Goten to the front yard. "Bro that party rocked the casaba!" goten shouted. "Thanks" he shouted back. Goten left to see his mother. "Hey Trunks." Pan asked. "Yeah?" he said. " Well dad thinks it would be a good idea if you trained me for the summer." She said sheepishly. Trunks thought for a moment then said "sure that would be great I could use the training too." He said enthusiastically. "Cool see ya tomorrow then okay!" she said "yeah" he nodded and watched pan fly off into the distance.  
  
************************************  
  
~!* Chapter Two: Training *!~ Trunks awoke early in the morning and picked out a comfy training outfit. And went downstairs to eat breakfast. " Hi honey! You sure are up early." She said. "Yeah, well I am going to start training pan today." He said. Vegeta snorted. "Wearing that? "He grunted. "What's wrong with this?" he said pointing to an ensemble of a white tank top with black baggy pants. "Everything, now go and get dressed into this!" he said handing trunks a capsule. He did as he was told and went upstairs to get dressed. Moments later he came storming down the staircase and slammed his fist on the table and shouted. "I am not wearing this!!!" he said pointing to his new ensemble of saiyin armor. " It's too reveling!!" he squeaked to his mom. "Fine take this "he said handing trunks the bottom part of the armor. "Gee thanks!" he mumbled and set off for pan's house.  
  
When he arrived at pan's house he knocked on the door. "Hi Trunks."she was stopped with laughter. She was literally rolling on the floor. "Hey don't laugh!" he said. "OMG what are you wearing!?" pan said hysterically. "Argh Saiyan Armor, dad made me were it!" he said a bit outraged. "Well I think it looks good on you trunks!" she said patting his arm. Trunks nervously drew back a little. His face sort of red. Then he thought 'why am I so nervous, she's just a kid!' then he said, "uh thanks but let's get started!" "Alright!" and with that they began again.  
  
They trained for a few hours then trunks noticed pan was getting a little tired so they took a break. "phew" pan said wiping sweat from her forehead. "here let me get that." Trunks said gently wiping her forehead with his towel. Just then He felt a new feeling it was a warm dizzy feeling that by far subdued the cold, empty, sad feeling he had felt in space. Trunks smiled, Pan giggled nervously. Pan loved that sweet smile he gave her, it made her feel happy. Then trunks thought 'pan look pretty cute in that outfit' he shook his head 'what am I saying SHE'S JUST A KID!' he reminded himself. " What's the matter trunks your acting weird today? "Pan said. " Uhh nothing I was just thinking." He said naively standing up. "Ready? "He said. "You know it!" she responded and they began again.  
  
They trained for many hours until trunks paused to check the time. " Whoa it's getting late I'd better get going" he said tiredly. "Oh okay ill get your bag." She said and fetched the bag and handed it to him. "Thank you" he said and begun to hover then pan said "bye Trunks see you tomorrow!" her sweet voice echoing across the valley.He sett off. Pan sighed. She had always had a crush on trunks ever since they were in space,but she didn't take it seriously since they were 11 years apart.She knew it was love she just prayed that he feels the same way too.  
  
When trunks got home he climbed the stairs and started running some bath water. He peeled the sticky clothes from his body and sank in the water. He was in total relaxation,but lost in thought.to be more precise he was embroiled in the most fiercest battle.with himself. 'why was I acting so stupid I mean she's just pan' 'why am I worried?' 'She was sensing your fear' 'why was I scared' 'because you like pan' 'I like pan!'. The words rang through his head like bells on Christmas morn. He sat up from the water and said " OH MY GOD I LIKE PAN!!!!"  
  
~!* chapter 3: a mother knows best*!~ 


End file.
